


Collecting His Prize

by thebardisabird



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebardisabird/pseuds/thebardisabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the prize isn't the belt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collecting His Prize

You knew he was watching you. 

You felt eyes burn into you every time you were alone. 

You'd never see him much, just glanced in his direction every so often whenever you happened to pass him in the hallways. It never occurred to you that he even noticed, being constantly surrounded by staff or fans whenever you saw him. Yet for the past month or so, any chance you had to catch a glimpse of him - he always connected your gaze; a piercing glare, blazed with what you could only describe as _**hunger**_ , that sent chills all throughout your body. It both thrilled and terrified you; there was something about that Canadian that was alluring - he emanated danger and pure power, but you couldn't help but feel just the slightest hint of curiosity. 

After the show had ended, and most of the crew was packed and ready to go, you'd stayed around to finish some prep work for the next show at the request of Mr. McMahon. When you'd finally finished with your duties, you'd changed from your casual business attire into a flattering dress so you could meet some of your coworkers for some drinks later. You gathered your things, texting your friend about how you couldn't wait to get yourself a drink, when you felt a familiar feeling wash over you.

Eyes.

And they were close.

Your skin crawled in waves as you inhaled sharply to try to keep your composure as you headed for the exit. Nearly did you make it around the corner from the double doors when your wrist was yanked forcefully, pulling you into a nearby storage area. You immediately moved to scream, but a rough palm clapped over your mouth, another pinning your wrists above your head. The door you'd been dragged through slammed shut, sealing off all light in the room, as your back was shoved against the adjacent wall. Clad in darkness and here you were, immobilized in a matter of seconds. 

"What the fuck is happening?" you shrieked internally. 

Your heart pounded in fear, what could you do? You tried desperately twisting your wrists, praying your efforts would allow for some give from the death grip that held onto them. A frightened sob sounded into the hand over your mouth when the hold on your wrists tightened. You were near ready to sink your teeth into your hand when you felt your lips graze over what felt like boxing tape until a voice sounded,

"Now, now...I'm not going to hurt you." 

It came out mixed with a chuckle, and you knew exactly who it was. The accent alone was unmistakable. You nudged your head gently out of his hand when you felt it relax, "Owens?" you breathed. A new wave of nervousness slithered down your shoulders. He dropped his hand down your face, only for it find its way at the side of your head instead. "The one and only" he replied, "but you, you can call me Kevin."  
I was so confused. 

Why this?

What even was this? 

Why you? 

Why now?

Wracking your brain trying to find answers, he must have noticed your silence, 

"You're wondering why you're here"

"Y-Yeah..." you managed to squeak out.

Silence at first. 

You nearly jumped when a low, dark chuckle filled the air, and suddenly you were being pressed into the wall, the unwavering heat of his chest fixed against your own; it was overwhelming. You felt his face inching near your own, and as unnerved as you were, you couldn't help but turn your head out of his reach. Big mistake as you came to learn - he traced his lips along your neck, seeming to inhale slightly. 

"I've been watching you..." he breathed, running the flat of his tongue up to your jaw,  
"I've had my eye on you for a while...and if you know me at all...a prizefighter always gets what he has his eye on." 

At this point you were speechless, his lips leaving kisses over your exposed neck, his free hand slipping down your back to grip your waist tighter to him. Small gasps and moans escaped you as your senses were slowly ascending into overdrive.  
"Kevin..." you mewled, twisting your wrists once more, trying to prompt him to free your hands. This time he obliged, running his hand down your arm to meet his other at your waist.  
"Please..." you gasped, unsure of what you were even asking for as your wrapped your arms his neck. You let your fingertips graze the back of his head and shoulder blades when he nudged your dress strap over to trail kisses down your collarbone. You whined softly when you felt him pull his lips from your body,

"Kev-" you began to protest, until he slammed his lips into your own. Waist gripped tight, you thanked the heavens he held you close as you were sure you were going to drop with how intensely the ferocity of the kiss was. As your tongues fought, you grasped anywhere you could; his shirt, his hair, anywhere your fingertips grazed. Catching wind of your frantic neediness, he broke the kiss quickly and smoothed his hands down your back to grip firmly on your ass. You tried to suppress a gasp, but he drew it from you in whole when you felt his fingers nimbly yank your dress and bra down to capture a breast in one hand, his lips closing over a nipple on the other.  
"Ah...ahhhh, god..." you moaned, hands once again finding their way combing through his hair. Your body felt of pure fire, surging from head to tie, and excessive waves splashing over you with each lick and suck he performed. 

" _Si délicieux_ " he murmured in his native tongue, kissing his way back up to your neck and tangling his fingers through your hair. You closed your eyes and inhaled slowly; to catch your breath, to inhale his scent, you didn't know, but you knew I were dizzy from his heat regardless. He leaned his forehead against your own; the sound of his heavy huffing tickling your ear, the feeling of his strong arms hanging above your head, you were beginning to feel so punchdrunk. Suddenly, he pulled you in close, your bare chest pressed against the fabric of his ring gear sent a slight shiver in your spine. Yet that was nothing compared to the sound of his voice thick with lust and the feel of his beard skimming across your shoulder as he leaned into to you to whisper,

"Spread your legs"

As apprehensive as you were feeling, you didn't miss the tinge of excitement pulse through you, or the feeling of his knee parting your thighs open. Dress bunched at your hips, Kevin wrapped his arm around your waist to hold you steady. You took in a shuddered breath and separated your legs a little further, instantly feeling the sting of the cold air hit you. His left arm, which had been sweetly tangled in your hair, began to snake its way down,  
"Wh-What are you-" you were cut off with a hiss at the feeling of two fingers sliding into your dripping wet heat. Immediately your fingernails found his arms, grasping for dear life as he slowly pumped the digits back and forth.

"I need a taste", he groaned, hunger evident in his voice, " _Mon Dieu_...you're so fucking wet"

The last I heard was a low, but thunderous growl as before he pulled his fingers from you, ripping you panties off with a single twist and pull, and dropped to the floor. Kevin roughly grasped the back of your knee in order to swing your leg over his shoulder, sinking his mouth full over your pussy.  
"Fuck!" you screamed, "Kevin! Ughhh goddd fuck Kevinnn".

He lapped over your folds, swirling his tongue viciously around your clit and finally swinging full circle to dip his tongue inside you. Seeings stars was understatement, the way he was making you feel. Shock waves of pleasure ripped through you, beginning the coiling of strong in your abdomen.  
"Ahhhh...ahhh fuckk" you whined, fingers grasping at him in desperation. Like clockwork, the wrestler pulled himself from your thighs, panting heavily, a silent laugh building in his voice. A hand roughly seized your ass,

"You taste amazing."

You felt mass heat rush to your face, your voice dying in your throat when you tried to respond. Next you knew, he'd lifted your hips, wrapping your legs around his waist. Inching close, he pushed you up against the wall, lips grazing your own. Kevin squeezed your thigh, pulling gently in order to grind his very hard length against you through his shorts, 

"Feel that?..." he crooned, lips ghosting against you. Your body was trembling under his; every touch, every word - it lit a flame in your belly and set an ache in your loins that you were dying to ease. You were losing control of yourself with every ministration this man placed on you. All you could respond with was, "Oh God..." as you felt a smirk against your lips. 

"Mhm...all yours" he said, dropping his voice low. You moaned as he ground into you again; you weren't sure how much more you could take. Little did you know, the Canadian himself was struggling as he masked a growl under his breath. Another shift of his cock over your already swollen clit and then you were being crushed against his physique. Control slipped from his voice as he spoke just above a whisper,

"...Let me take you." 

From your toes to the top of your head, your whole body shook as you managed to muster out a small "Yes".  
He quickly used one hand to shove his ring gear below his knees before he buried his face into your neck, lifted your hips and slowly sunk himself deep into your awaiting pussy. You bit your lip, he was a little larger than you'd expected, and the slow stretch burned, but god did it feel so good.  
" _Putain_ " he cursed, unsheathing himself slowly and then slamming back in. He adjusted in order to hold the backs of your backs of your knees as his body pressed your into the wall, hips slamming into your own. You felt so full, the dull ache of your of hips paling in comparison to the pleasure he was giving you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, your nails digging into his back as your other hand clutched onto his bicep. He pressed rough, sloppy kisses onto your neck, picking up his pace and placing one hand on your lower back in order to drive into you steadily. 

"Fuck, Kevin fuckk I...oh god, I..." you sputtered, lost in a haze of emotions and sensations; the coiling feeling from earlier was returning twice as strong with each stroke. Pulling his head up to bring his face close to yours you whined, "Uhnnnn Kevinnn, I'm...I..."; an overwhelming swelling feeling washed over you, ready to burst. A scream begin to tear through your throat, but was silenced with a hard kiss from the wrestler, who swallowed the sound of your release. White heat surged throughout your entire body, your thighs shaking in his arms, back arched in total bliss. He took the opportunity to mindlessly pound into your drenched pussy, releasing rough pants and finally a deep groan when he followed you shortly after. He pressed you hard into the wall as he spilled into you, his breath harsh against your shoulder. 

"Oh...my....K-Kevin, I...." you began. He cut you off, laughing softly, a gentle kiss pressed to your lips as he set you down slowly. 

"Looks like I've won my prize."

Your cheeks flushed profusely at his statement as you struggled slightly to catch your breath, legs feeling at a stability just above jello. He reached a hand out to touch your cheek,  
"Clean up, I'll take you to your car", he said, moving to help you replace your dress straps to their rightful place. After fixing your attire and appearance (as best as you could in the dark) he took your hand and led you carefully to the storage door. The immediate brightness of the hallway burned, but you soon adjusted. There stood the six foot Canadian, same piercing eyes with now disheveled hair and scratches along his shoulders and back. He nodded for me to follow him out of the building and you wasted no time following behind him. 

He really was one hell of a prizefighter.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream, so of course I had to share.  
> Don't know what it is about Kevin, but he is just so...attractive.  
> Anyway, hope you liked it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
